Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. If an anomalous event is detected, then sensor data related to the event is stored for later review. An individual vehicle operator (e.g., a driver) can be associated with events that occurred while he operated the vehicle in order to establish a driver score. Driver scores can be used to rank drivers, identify unsafe drivers, identify drivers in need of coaching, etc.